Snow's Son
by Subsitute
Summary: Katniss and Peeta encounter another Hunger Games and another Snow. Problems arise with love and war. Will Katniss be able to protect her family and at the same time prove that the Districts don't need a dictator? COMPLETE.
1. A Mouse Trapped

KATNISS'POV

Peeta shakes me awake very late in the night. 'Katniss. We have to get up.'

I was not one to get up so late in the evening. Peeta ran the bakery, so I looked after the kids and took them hunting. I needed plenty of rest to make sure that was possible, and that they didn't get injured.

'Katniss, there's a new Snow.' As soon as the word Snow hit my eyes, I sat bolt upright in my bed. How? 'I'll wait while you get dressed. He has it above our bakery.' Our. The one word that bonded many of my things and Peeta's things together. Our family. Prim would still be part of Our family if Snow wasn't the selfish bastard he is. He ruined my life. Kudos to him, because he sort of started it, but whatever. The districts would never be the same. At least we are more equal now.

I just shoved a dressing gown on and wrapped myself in the blanket I found in Prim's room, after I returned to District 12. 'Are the kids still asleep?' I asked Peeta once I was outside.

'Yeah.' He sighed and showed a hand to the roof of our home. A video played. No sound just subtitles and horrid images. The video kept re-playing over and over, and every time my world shrunk. More weight on every shoulder, holding me down further. The video stated that the new Snow had arisen, and we must bow down to him in order to keep our lives safe. It was 10 years after Snow blew up my sister. He said that he could easily blow up any district. Suddenly, the sound was turned on, and it was live footage of District 13 being blown up. The whole town was there, worried about Snow. Sirens screamed, people running, afraid of being showered in blood. Anybody who helped was shot. They had mined underground to try to keep everybody out. Bomb after bomb, explosion after explosion until all that was left was a big hole of dirt. The live footage ended.

I could feel myself falling to the ground on my knees, tears streaming down my muddy face. My vision so blurred I could only see the blue eyes of Peeta, carrying me home. I fought and fought to get out of his grip. He laid me on my bed as I shouted and shouted 'His coming for us Peeta! He ruins everyone's lives! Every Snow will! There won't be anything left of the Districts, we need to leave now.' Peeta nods his head and walks around the room, finding an old bag. He puts our bows and arrows, and stores kilos of fresh bread inside. 'I'll get the kids then,' I said, wanting to be helpful. I woke Mia and Harry.

'What is it Mum?' Harry says.

'We have to leave. I know we are leaving very soon, so just take one thing you find very special.' I told them.

'I'll take my photobook!' cries Mia.

'I'll take my toy deer!' says Harry, just as enthusiastically.

'Okay then, put it in the bag and I'll keep it safe.' I took a breath. 'Pack a few pairs of warm clothes and then we can go.' They chose wisely, and I shoved it in the bag. I got more and more nervous, the longer we had to wait. I was walking downstairs back to Peeta, when I heard scattered conversation.

'Thank you for your cooperation. We got hit hard back there.' The voice echoes in my head, like a ringing in an ear.

'That's fine, anything we can do to help you out. Snow's son is already living up to the reputation of his father.' I heard Peeta reply in confidence. 'How did you even get in here?'

'The trapdoor. Your mother and father built your bakery on it, and we discovered a track leading to it. In times of strife, they looked after District 13. Fed us, gave water. They were the reason we even survived.' The same voice returned.

'Can you show it to me?' I heard him ask. Peeta's parents really struggled this winter with sickness. They sat up off their chairs and gestured to the very well hid trapdoor.

'Peeta.' I call. The District 13 survivors turned and looked at me.

'Katniss.' The leader speaks. She has stunningly blue eyes and dirty brown hair. Her face is pale and cold. She touches a hand to my face gently. 'Our true savour.' There was that word again. Our. I could help but let a tear fall from my face. It wasn't fair anymore. So much pain for me, and none for others who weren't in the Hunger Games. I was scarred. That's how it goes. She pulls her hands away and looks at me in despair. 'I know your pain.' She whispers. Before she turns back to her group, I grab her arm and whisper back in her ear,

'No, you don't. You can't. You will never.' And release her arm. She looks back at me, almost frightened, and I mouth sorry. She nods, and heads on her way. She turns back to Peeta, explaining how the trapdoor was made, but I was barely listening. I had frightened someone. Trying to explain my horrors in a way that doesn't make sense. I couldn't imagine my children being frightened of me. My head began to pound with thoughts, so I sat down. Then the sirens started splitting my ears open. So much screaming and yelling. I only remember seeing Peeta's blue eyes again and being tuck in the brown dirt. I felt unable to breathe. I couldn't understand what was going on until I felt the ground shake uncontrollably. Again, and again it shook, throwing my head into unbearable pain through the effort of looking after Harry and Mia. Once I could control myself, I crawled over in the dirt to harry and Mia. Harry had tears streaming down her face and Mia was holding him tight. I held them all in a hug to let them know that I would always protect them.

PEETA'S POV

I watched as Katniss pulled our children in a hug. She was so very strong. I know she was still mentally scarred. From watching her sister get blown up in front of her eyes.

Personally, to hear that father and mother had actually bothered to help District 13 and not look after me actually hurt. Katniss understood what I did, but it still doesn't help me.

I took a deep breath as the bombs kept hitting again and again, shaking the ground like an earthquake. I felt like a mouse, trapped in a hole unable to move. The people from District 13 claim we will not get caught by the military, but I say that they are very good and notice the closet detail, from the peelings of a apple to the tiniest bit of nail. I am confident that after the bombing, worse things will come. I have another look at my frightened family, and join them in the protective hug. Katniss looks at me gratefully, as if she needed that hug. I know she needed it, because I did too.


	2. Hope for Freedom

KATNISS'S POV

It could've been days since they stopped bombing District 12. I was getting apprehensive, hoping that the military wouldn't find out. It's been so long since Snow died, but now a younger version hoped to do the same thing: hurt people. Innocent people. The District 13 group stayed underground with us and continued thanking us. The speaker was named Clara, and she was the leader. She spilt up our daily rations and talked us through her attack. It had been started the same way. The video, the sirens, it was so horrible. So many died, almost all of the population. Only they had survived. After the military left, they got out of the dirt tunnel and saw the horror around them. If only they knew what it was like, young kids in the Hunger Games, forced to fight to the death. They went ahead and opened the trapdoor.

'Okay. So, Snow is attacking the lesser districts who can't fight back.' I said, interrupting their sob story. I wasn't one to put up with their whining. They were all happy underground for ages. We were in the poor, they didn't even participate in the Hunger Games, which was the most fucked up thing ever, and everybody loved it! It was so disgraceful.

'And? We talked about that ages ago?' states Clara, who can't give a shit on how we survived. I just saw red. Not even Peeta's calming eyes, just red. I walked up to her.

'You are whining on how hard it was for you to survive, but you didn't have to participate in the Hanger Games! You lived all fucking happy underground, without a worry from President Snow, having all the food you wanted, while getting starved and living in the cold was a constant thing for people in District 12! Like us! You can't just say how hard it was, because you will never! Like I said Clara, you will never!' I screamed at her. To my immense anger, she still looked calm and happy with my outburst. I was about to have another go at her, but Peeta stopped me.

'I agree with Katniss, but we have to band together. We are the only survivors of the rebelling districts; we have to do something.' Peeta drags me behind him, and I feel very guilty. That's three times I've lost my temper over little things, and that's why I love Peeta. He really understands me and helps me.

'I'm sorry, I just thought Snow was over. The Hunger Games were over. That I could live my life without Prim. The son just brings the shitty stuff all back.' I explained. I said to cover myself, but I still thought the same way about District 13. They did bugger all to help anybody during President Snow's reign.

'Okay, but how do we know you won't lose it again?' sounds out Bill, how can't give a shit on how I even begin to lose my temper. He wants to make me angry again. I won't let him.

'When shit happens, which it does when I'm stuck somewhere and want to get out, or when I want to protect my family, or when someone is deliberately trying to make me angry, or when the Snow family is being a bad person, then I will lose it, and believe me I will lose it bad.' I say.

'Whatever.' Says Bill. 'I just thought when they said Katniss saved us all, they didn't tell us she was a psycho.'

'I'm a psycho for a reason. Trust me.' I reply with my head held high. He wasn't going to bring me down. Never.

'I'm going to check if it's safe to head up.' says Peeta, breaking up the fight.

'I'll go.' I say in agreement.

'Sure.' Says Peeta, and we begin to find our way to the trapdoor. It's a long way to the end of the tunnel, and when we near the edge, I stop and take a breath. 'What is it?' Peeta asks, concerned.

'Look Peeta, I just-' words failed me when Peeta stepped closer to me. 'I want to protect the kids from violence. I didn't have that. I just-' I lose all words again as Peeta wraps an arm around my waist. It doesn't constrict me, it leaves me free to pour all my emotions out to Peeta. 'I love you.' I say, letting it fall out of me. Tears fall, and Peeta pulls me to his lips.

PEETA'S POV

It felt good to kiss her. We stay there for a while and relief falls over me. Katniss was never one to let down her walls so easily, and I loved her when she did. It just feels like real Katniss. The Katniss I loved. We broke away, and I stared at her longing grey eyes. 'I cant wait to feel wind whipping my face,' I tell Katniss, her skin warming with the prospect of seeing her beloved District.

'Same.' She replies. She doesn't know it, but she is very eager to see the surface. She doesn't like being trapped underground, just as much as me. She's a mouse who won't be lured by the cheese to get caught, but the freedom. She loves hunting, and proving herself. Her pride was getting stepped on back there, but she will keep fighting. I love her.

She scrambles up the dirt, digging holes for her hands to climb up, to freedom, to home. 'Allow me.' I gesture for her to climb on my back. She does without a word, and opens the trapdoor quietly, so it doesn't creak. 'Can you see anything?' I whisper, hoping none of the controlled military was there.

'Shit, they are still inspecting the bakery. Our home.' She whispers back, and another tear falls from her face. The pressure of being underground. Her sister. Fuck the Snows, and the shit they've cause people. It wasn't fair for Katniss. For our family.

'Okay, just shut the trapdoor quietly.' She does so, and she climbs down from my back. 'I can't believe it. They still believe we have some sort of weapons and we aren't even there.' I put my face in my hands and sit down. They are probably checking the kids room for explosives, that's how much the trust us..

'Always the rebels. They think they can't trust us as far as they can throw us,' Katniss replies, sitting down next to me and kissing my cheek. We hold hands, hoping for the freedom we deserve.

'For once I don't want to save the day.' I say. I kiss her too, and I can feel all the weight on Katniss's weighing her down, down to the earth. So much pressure that everybody wants her to save the day. But she can't. And she's done with all that. I wish that someone else would try, so Katniss can be free. For those 10 years, she still wasn't free.

'Me too, Peeta.' She wraps her arms around me and gets me to stand up. She pulls herself against my lips and I'm in heaven again. It's like our home isn't being inspected, and we are free from all of our shared horrors. She pulls back and takes my hand in hers as we walk back to the group.

'Me too.' She whispers once again.


	3. The Apple Mustn't Fall Far From the Tree

**Before we start this chapter, I would just like to thank the readers who are reading my story. Please keep on reading and enjoying my story. Also, I would like to ask for some reviews because they can help me decide where and when to take the next step of the story. So please review and continue reading! -Subsitute**

* * *

KATNISS'S POV

I felt a lot calmer when I headed back to the group. Even though the the District 13 people were still storming about my outburst and Bill was still muttering about me losing my mind, but I didn't care. 'What's the news?' Clara calls, concerned.

'They are still at our home.' I say, and again a knife cuts across my heart with the word our.

'Well, that's not excellent news, but what if we check the District 13 end of the tunnel? Surely they wouldn't be looking down our end.' replies Clara, wanting to be the leader of our group. She wouldn't be very good; I actually have experience.

'Yeah but I don't think we should, we could be playing right into their hands,' I call out, and she stops. 'We should wait as long as possible, so they believe we've run away or gone somewhere else.'

'Fair enough, but I still believe we are getting tired of being trapped in here, and if we need to run, we need to be able to get out of here.' Clara claims loudly. She wasn't going to get me though.

'But they won't come looking for us unless one of us makes a mistake, and I highly doubt any of us will, so they won't come looking for us. Just calm down, we still have plenty of food and warmth. We won't need to go up to the surface for a long time.' I reply.

'Yes, but you're missing the point. We want to be free.' Clara says. I was shocked that she could claim that. I let it out calmly.

'You probably think freedom is seeing the surface, but it's not.' I explained slowly. 'It's not having a worry, knowing you are protected and cared for, and knowing that you can live your life. Freedom isn't about escaping somewhere small, its about your mind being free.'

'Not for us.' Clara says. 'Freedom is just doing what we want.'

'That's fine to have your opinion, but I don't think we should rush into trying to leave so soon,' I reply.

'I agree.' Peeta stands up and nods his head.

'I think I'm going with Katniss on this one. She does have experience,' Bill claims. He stands up and I was shocked. He thought I was pyhsco a minute ago.

'Right then, it seems as if we've made our descion,' Clara says, defeated. She deserves it. She can't run this group of survivors.

'Look, now all we have to do is stay focused. We won't check the trapdoor again until a few days later, because we might have left something the military could notice. Just keep calm, find things to do and we will be okay.' The group soon dispersed, and I was left with my family.

'Hey Mum, when are we leaving the dirty tunnel?' Harry asked.

'Not for a few days, Harry. Mum just said so.' Mia replied. Harry run up and hugged me tight.

'I just miss fresh air, and us all staying together.' He says.

'Who's us all?' I ask him carefully. Harry's more like Peeta then me. He is very sensitive and careful. Mia is more reckless, but she has smarts on her. She is more like me, I believe.

'You, Dad, Mia and I.' He says. He stands back and lets the words sink in. My hearts rips open with those words. I stand shocked. He is a lot like Peeta. I haven't felt this kind of feeling in years. Harry loves me, and notices how much pressure I'm under trying to keep us all alive. All I want to do is sit with my family, and not worry about anybody else. They need me and love me, and I missed that.

'Give me a hug Harry.' He runs up to me. Uncontrollable tears stream down my face. I have to stay strong for the kids. And I have to run this group, so everybody stays alive. 'And you Mia.' I say, and she comes bounding towards me. I haven't noticed how wonderful they are in a long time. My beautiful children. They are mine, and I am so proud of them.

'I love you Mummy,' Harry says.

'We miss you. You are trying to look after everybody, but we still miss you. The one that tucks us in, teaches important things and makes sure we are okay.' Mia says into my shoulders. I kiss her forehead, and Harry's forehead.

'I know I don't get to spend a lot of time with you, but you make me really proud.' The skin on my lips crack as I smile at them, tears still bucketing down. I have to stay strong.

'Have we made you sad?' Harry asks, dropping his head.

'Never.' I reply. I hear footsteps as Peeta walks over to us.

'You okay, Katniss?' He asks.

'Yeah, fine.' I say. ' I just found out Harry's a bit of a feeler, just like you.' I turn to my kids. 'And I just found out how wonderful our children are.' Peeta locks eyes with me, and I fall into his deep blue eyes. The colour drowns me, in fantasy and reality.

'We missed spending time with you.' Mia says, breaking my gaze and I turned my head towards her. She really was like me.

'Give me a hug, Harry, Mia.' Peeta says, and they jump onto him. Peeta was still so strong, carrying the weight of flour easily, and Harry and Mia loved him for that. They fall down to the floor, while Peeta and I tickle them. I felt so happy. But then, the earth was shaking, the tunnel walls of dirt were crumbling. I looked up and saw a gun pointing through the dirt.

'What's-' Mia begins to whisper. I poke her and mouth "Not now." She nods her head and follows my lead.

'Peeta, grab our bag.' I whisper, as I see more and more guns poking through the dirt. He takes it, and slowly walks back to us. 'Peeta, they aren't normal guns.' I whisper again, looking at the type of gun. Bigger barrels, and more and more were penetrating the earth. 'They are bazookas.'

'Some one stuffed up.' Peeta replies quietly. He quickly tells the kids to stay quiet, and they do so, fear is written all over their faces. Footsteps sound all through the tunnel, from every angle. We hide behind a part of jagged dirt, cutting us off from vision. The vibrating sound stops, and I heard a very familiar voice.

'Katniss? Peeta?' Clara calls out. I knew it was a trap. We stayed still; the kids unmoving. I looked through the crack of the dirt wall. I made eye contact with Clara. She nodded her head saying "You were right. I got us caught." Clara continues calling our names and makes another round of eye contact with me. "I'll created a diversion. Run. Good luck." 'Look,' she calls out to the military, they would be further down the tunnel.'

'Are you sure?' one of the guards reply.

'Yes, they were going to exit out the District 13 part of the tunnel.'

'Right.' The man talks on his radio, and the bazookas are pulled out of the dirt. All the guards disappeared, and we were left on our own. We run out from behind the dirt wall and through the tunnel to our end of the trapdoor. I carefully checked that there was no-one around, and pulled up Mia and Harry. Peeta pushed me up, and he climbed out himself.

'Don't talk too loud, they could still hear us,' I whispered to my family. I could've saved Clara from torture or death, but she wanted me to save the Districts, and if that was her final wish, then I would fufill it.

All I did was think of Clara as we burst through the woods. My legs soon failed me and I fell over. Peeta was tired too, it was in his eyes. And that bag was heavy.

'Kids, we will stay here for the night,' was the last words I heard from Peeta before I nodded off. The apple mustn't fall far from the tree huh? Yet another Snow trying to kill my loved ones and me. That family would always try to kill me. Not going to happen.


	4. An Itchy Back

KATNISS'S POV

When I woke up, I looked around. The kids had snuggled up to Peeta and were still asleep. Peeta glanced at me, not wanting to wake the children up. 'That was a close one back there. Almost to close,' I whisper, 'Even if we are out here, it doesn't make us any safer.' Peeta nods his head and gently wakes my kids up. I'm so lucky.

We pack up and trek. I see through the trees a beautiful brown deer. Its big brown eyes stare at me deeply. Peeta sees it too and quickly hands be a bow and an arrow. And I shoot. It's a clean shot. The deer falls. I clean the meat and we toast the deer for breakfast. I would've taken the deer with us for more food, but it would go off and we had plenty of bread to keep us going for a while. I was happy to have a proper meal for a bit. We snuffed out the fire and kept on walking through the woods. 'Katniss, the military.' Peeta whispered and pointed in between the trees. Their shockingly white uniforms and blue roses stood out in front of the scenery of the forest. Harry ran over to me, and Mia came to when they came closer.

'Their hunting us down.' I reply.

'What do we do?' Peeta whispers. I look at my surroundings. There is only dense forest and trees, nowhere to hide. We couldn't run, because I couldn't see any escape route. We couldn't fight.

'We'll have to give ourselves in, there's no way we can do anything now.' I say, defeated. This is the only time I could have ever given in to Snow's regimes. I sighed and stood near my family.

'Surely we can do something?' Peeta replies looking deep into my eyes.

'Nothing. I'm sorry.' I reply. Peeta looks desperate now. Last time he was in the Capitol's care, he almost killed me. He doesn't want to have to run, but he doesn't want to give in either.

'Wait.' He stops and looks at me. 'The trees.' He looks as if I'm crazy, but I have already started getting Harry and Mia into the trees. They climb easily, and I follow. Peeta needed some help, but got there after a minute or so. The military passed us on the ground, their blue roses shimmering in the sunlight as if it were a crystal. They soon passed, and we climbed back onto the ground where it was so much less safe. 'Okay, it's safer now,' I told the kids.

'Stop! Where you are!' The white uniforms enclose us in a circle, like a python squeezing it's prey to death. Tighter and tighter it got, until I couldn't move and defend myself or my family. Peeta looks desperate and frightened. _Aren't we all? _I thought painfully.

'You will come with us to the Snow manor.' The guard calls out to us. I should've known. One lucky escape, next time you ain't going to get another one.

'Can you tell us what will happen?' Peeta says, frightened. He doesn't want to be forced to hurt anybody. He's so sensitive and kind that I want to take him to a better place, make sure he isn't hunted. I think back to the deer. Just like Peeta, so beautiful and proud, it knows when to run. And Just like a deer, it panics when it knows it can't.

'No.' the guard replies shortly.

'We have a family.' Peeta attempts to reason.

'No.' The guard replies again. At this point, I see a glistening sliver circle sticking out of the leaders neck. It soon turned red and blinked it. The guard raised a gun so fast it was blinding, and said that he would shoot if he needed to.

'Pass me an arrow.' I whisper to Peeta. He doesn't look at me. I don't know what his playing at, but I need to try something. 'This could keep us alive.' He looks down at the kids, fear written right across their faces, staring up at their father because they don't know what to do.

'The kids need some water.' Peeta bravely calls out.

'Whatever, just be quick.' The guard replies. The red is still showing on the device inside his neck. This is Snow's technology and I can't trust it. Who would? Peeta reaches down into the bag and pulls out two water bottles.

'Katniss, over here.' He calls out to me. I follow his voice. 'Fake checking if the kids are okay. Guard won't notice. I follow his instructions, and make sure the kids drink the water.'

'What's wrong Mum?' Mia says to me. I stroke her hair and give her a kiss.

'What's happening?' Harry cries. I give him a big hug and tell them Dad will do something. I feel the bow sliding down my back. It stops and sticks in my bra. I then feel the cool of metal as he puts knives in my shoes, making sure his not hurting me in any way. Why is he so thoughtful?

Peeta soon hands me the water, and I break away from the kids. 'Pack up now.' The lead guard calls out.

'Sure.' I reply to him. As we pack up, I know I have to make a move. 'Damn, my backs itchy.' As I reached down to pretend to scratch it, I pull my bow up my back slightly, and find the arrow.

'You're holding us up. Stop scratching and follow us.' The lead guard calls out to me.

'Sure.' I say again, sounding clueless. My fingers found the bow and the arrow, and I soon pulled them out. I was already loaded. I shot at the neck device, shattering it. The other members of the military fumbled with their weapons as I shot every device. I had stopped killing since the Hunger Games. If I killed any, it made me as bad as both Snow's. it took less then a minute to shoot all the devices. Sure they shot at me, bullets like darts, but I dodged and shot another arrow, feeling more and more familiar every time. The arrow slung through the bow string seamlessly. Once the devices had fallen on the ground, I crushed them with my foot.

'Everdeen?' The lead guard called out to me. 'I don't remember seeing you, how are you doing?' he took off his mask, and I finally recognised our own solo, District 12 guard. Brown. Tom Brown.


	5. Confidence

KATNISS'S POV

'Tom?' I say, speechless. I haven't seen Tom in 5 years. He was a guard that looked after District 12 in the watchtower for a while. He went to District 9 for a while because he got promoted.

'Katniss?' he looks at me, confused. 'It's great to see you and all, but I don't know where I've been.'

'Same.' Others around Tom moan as they get off the ground and look at their uniforms. 'Some even try to rip the blue rose off the uniform.'

'How long have you been like this?' I asked, concerned. "Okay, so hang on. You guys bombed District 12 and 13 under Snow's controlled and hunted me down. And you can't remember shit?'

'We did all that? I thought I was back in District 9? Doing my job?' Tom replied, looking unhappy and frightened. 'Snow did this?' I was shocked. How could they not remember hurting so many people? Sure, the jubjub birds were horrid, but this is worse. They didn't know.

'I was back home with my family, right?' Another calls out.

'No.' Peeta says, hands in his head, laying down. 'You did what Katniss said.' Then man starts crying, and there is a sudden uproar. Many fall down and cry, unable to control themselves from the horror they've committed. And they can't remember. They are the signal for all things bad right now, and they don't even remember doing those things.

'Guys, listen up. We can't stay here.' I say, voice cracking with the strain of keeping myself together. These people need revenge, and they need the Snow's to leave this Earth.

'I want Snow gone.' Tom says, pulling the shattered pieces of himself together. He loves his job, and now he doesn't even know if his doing it. The one who thought he was with his family was too broken to speak, so he nods his head.

'If you all want Snow gone, then gather your weapons, get yourself off the ground and lets fight. If anyone needs to know how shit this life can get, it's Snow.' I shout, and it makes me feel so proud. Everyone cheers, and my kids run over. They are proud of me.

'Good job, Mummy!' Mia shouts.

'Thanks, hon.' I reply, happily.

'Alright everybody. Snow's controlled us, made us do fucked up things. He could destroy everything we know. Let's attack with what we've got.' Again everyone cheers. We pick up our things and begin to walk out of the forest.

We must have been walking in that damn forest for hours. With the whole lot of people and Tom around us, it felt like they were all protecting me. They thought I could end the last of the Snow line, but I didn't believe that. The amount of pressure that I was under to defeat another enemy was huge. So huge I couldn't hold it's weight on my shoulders. Soon after we try to find a place to rest.

'Hey Katniss?' Peeta says. I was going to reply when Tom shouts out 'Everdeen?' I felt confused. Another choosing game. I didn't want to make Peeta feel like I was choosing someone else, but I didn't want Tom to see me with Peeta. He didn't know those kids were mine.

'Go, Katniss.' Peeta looks at me again and I drown. 'I understand. You overthink things don't you?' he continues. He winks and leaves me alone, cheeks flushing with red.

'Everdeen?' Tom calls again. I follow him over, and he points out a clearing with a cave. I know what his about to ask, so before he can I tell me I say that I tell him that it's too obvious.

'Surely you'd know that by now, Tom?' I say, mocking him.

'I don't know, I'm a bit tired and frightened. If Snow did that to you, imagine what Snow's kid can. It's messed up, and I'm worried for you.'

'Why are you worried about me? I can handle myself, you know that,' I reply, unhappy he thinks I won't be safe.

'I don't know. Who's kids?' He says, changing the subject. His obviously was touchy there, so I left it alone and swallowed. 'What?'

'Their mine.' He makes a quick movement over to me, holds my shoulders and kisses me on the forehead.

'Stop!' I cry, but he pushes me harder, and moves down to my cheeks. 'Stop!' I cry again, finally realising that he loves me, and couldn't find me. 'If you love me, stop!' He finally pulls away, and stares at me as if I had hurt him. I couldn't deal with it I and I run. I'm so hurt he would do that to me. Surely he wouldn't force me to love him, there my kids. I find Peeta and stare down next to him. 'We need to go. Now.' I whisper, and pull him up.

'What happened?' Peeta asks.

'Not now. Are the kids asleep?' I reply hurriedly.

'No. I'll get everything.' Peeta starts packing up our things, and I find the kids behind the tree where lying next to each other awake.

'Come on guys, let's go, it's not safe here.' Mia and Harry's eyes widen, and they immediately stand up.

'What's wrong Mummy?' Mia askes.

'I told you, it's not safe or good to be here.' I replied.

'We're ready,' Peeta says. The kids follow Peeta's lead, while I trail behind. We walk for minutes, or hours, and finally find a place far enough away from Tom and those scary moments. The kids lay down and fall asleep very quickly. Peeta and I sit down next to them. 'What happened, Katniss?'

'I walked over to Tom. After a while he-' I took a breath and swallowed. 'He forced himself on me. I didn't realise, but he had loved me for ages, and he didn't know Harry and Mia were mine, and I was frightened.' Peeta takes me hand and kisses it.

'Will you let me be yours? Peeta asks, not so innocently.

'You don't need my permission Peeta. I just want something to make me feel better.' I reply, trying to focus on how I feel.

'Let me make you feel better.' Peeta asks.

'Since when have you been so loud? All the time I've been with you you've been quiet.' I laugh as his hands creep up to my shoulders.

'Since I have admired you being so strong. And I want you to always stay with me, being quiet won't do it, will it?' Peeta replies, smirking as he kisses my neck.

'No.' I admit. You wouldn't know this about Peeta. You wouldn't know this at first glance of Peeta. Sure, sensitive, quiet, but he is strong, dominant and the man I want him to be. His hands cradle my neck as he continues kissing me, pulling my confidence back to where I want to be, and making me feel strong.

'Katniss?' He says.

'Yeah?' I reply.

'You feel better now?' He asks.

'No, not nearly enough.' I laugh as he pulls me closer yet again, and we rendezvous into the night, not knowing what will come in the morning.


	6. The Games Again

KATNISS'S POV

I woke up as the kids snuggled against my arms, and Peeta against my shoulder. I wake them up gently and tell them to go. Once we packed up our things, we walk back to District 12, as I recognise the trail from a mile away. We climb under the electric fence and I gasped in fright. Every house had been blown apart. From where we were hiding, I saw that Peeta's bakery and our home was just a mound of dust. Tears slipped down my eyes. We worked so freaking hard for that, and now it's pretty well destroyed. Freaking hell, I hate that guy.

'Katniss, we should leave. They could be watching us." Peeta says , worried.

"Mum, where are gonna live?" said Mia, unhappily watching the scene around them.

"We need to go somewhere, I just don't know." I replied. Having questions thrown at me all the time was stressing me out. And I was still getting over the Tom situation. Suddenly, arms grabbed us tight, and held us so we couldn't move or breathe. I was so constricted for air, I had to hyperventilate.

"Watch this video." A military guard shouted at us. I nodded, as the only thing I could do. Maybe it was a dumb thing to do, leave the group.

The video began, and the light almost blinding me. Snow's kid had white hair, and couldn't be younger then 22. 'After I have captured any rebels from Districts 13 and 12, I will create another Hunger Games. The Capitol will be rebuilt, and I will lead the Districts to a new life.' After the sentence, I blocked out the horrible video. He wanted something from other Districts-loyalty. And he knew 13 and 12 would never agree.

The arms with the blue roses symbolised threw us all in a large black cart. My family held me tight, and I held on as it was then only thing to keep me afloat.

We drove through forest and thick plantation for hours and hours. We then stopped at a giant hide out. It was a pristine mansion, so white that it wasn't real. A blue rose symbolised that this was Snows. I knew I was going to die.

We were lifted out of the cart and taken to yet another cart, which then took us to a train. We got our own compartments. I saw and heard other people walk about the train, but I couldn't and wouldn't talk to them. They were all relying on me to save them, and I got myself caught. The idiot I am.

It was soon dark outside and I snuggled in close to Peeta. The new Hunger Games would be broadcasted everywhere. I just wanted to spend one proper night with him before the killing, acting and begging would begin.

My nightmares came back to me that night. The wolves, the nightberries, the near death situations. I couldn't live my life like that for much longer. Tears started to slip away. My family can't die. I won't let it.

"Peeta, I can't let him ruin my life again." I call out to him. I cried, thinking about all those who had been sacrificed. It was so stupid.

"Katniss, I understand. But we can't get out of this now. We're going to have to play with his rules until it's safe to play with ours." I nodded my head, as Peeta stared at me, drowning me once again in those blue eyes. "Our first mission is to keep the kids safe. They don't deserve the torture we went through. Then we focus on Snow," I nod my head, unable to say anything, and soon after, I fell asleep, this time not from the nightmares haunting me, but the way in which the light shines, and I follow.

After a very short sleep, the military took us back to the old Capitol, ow looking like it used to, all shiny and bright, and nobody knowing what secrets that town could hide. It all happen so fast. They put my family in separate tubes, and shot us up into the arena.

The countdown began. I focused on what I needed from the Cornucopia, and shouted at Peeta to take the kids with him. He nodded, and pointed what direction he would be in, when the siren rang, I sprinted for bow and arrows, which I claimed. Only two others were at the Cornucopia, and we made a truce. We split everything, but then a District 12 person shot the person beside me. Before he could do the same, I took and arrow and shot him dead. I took the back pack and as much as I could carry back to where Peeta was hiding. Two gone already. 18 to go, if my whole family must make it through.

"What's happening?" Harry couldn't understand. He couldn't know.

"We have to keep away from everybody right now, they don't like us and will hurt us," I say, out of breath. harry and Mia look so frightened that I can't bear it. I give them kisses and get them off the ground.

"I'm looking for shelter, if you see anything let me know," Peeta calls out. I shout yes back to him, and continue looking after the kids. After a while, Peeta finds a dark abandoned cave. I know nobody else will think of it.

We settle down and make a fire for the night to keep us warm. I nmanaged to grab food, weapons and two large sleeping bags. The kids and I would share one, and Peeta could have the other. It was weird, but I felt safer in this killing environment then I did in the forest, knowing my family was here to protect, as much as I do them.

Peet agreed to take watch. He admitted he had a better sleep then me, so he let me rest. It felt so good just lying with my family. But it felt like Snow let us have it too easily, and I was really frightened for the next day. What weapons would he bring? What would he do to my family?


	7. Snow's Revenge

KATNISS'S POV

Peeta woke me up again. He recommended that we stay hiding int the cave. He was very proud of me that I had survived the Cornucopia. If they do attack, I agree with Peeta. We have enough supplies to last us a long time before hunting again. But I was really worried. We were easy targets if we stayed as a family.

I went outside to collect water. I knew that if Snow kept us alive, he had better tortuous activities back at his mansion. I focused on filling up all the water. I then looked at my surroundings. If any weather changes happen, we would be trapped.

After I alerted Peeta of this matter, ne noticed how dangerous it was.

"Your right, we should leave." I nodded and packed up any trace that we had stayed as a family for the night. "Where do we go?" Peeta asks.

"I don't know." It was so much easier dealing with the Hunger Games when you were by yourself. But I had a family, and a responsibility to it. I sighed and suggested that forest cover was the best idea for us.

I knew that Mia and Harry were frightened. They shouldn't even be here, but because the Snow's are really evil, he chose to put my kids through the same experience, except younger. It's so fucked up.

"Once we set up some sort of camp, we set up some sleeping bags in the trees, we should be safe from ay attackers or weather changes." Everyone nodded, and Mia and harry set up their beds in the trees. They were getting better at climbing.

We also put our supply bag up there. It probably would be safer to protect that with my kids. If it got stolen, we would be really exposed and unsafe from anything. For once, I felt safe in the Hunger Games. I shouldn't, but I did. I had asked Peeta how many cannon shots were heard last night.

"Two. It was those people from the Cornucopia."

"Okay. Well hopefully some more tonight." Peeta looked at me, shocked. "I mean that in the best way possible, you know that." Peeta nodded, but then shook his head.

"I don't know. The Hunger Games is messing with me again. The wolves." I placed an arm on his shoulders, making him look at me.

"I'm right here, Peeta. You know I am." I reply, kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah, but what if Tom is in this Hunger Games? What if he finds you again? I want to be there for you too, please understand. I want to protect you. I want you to stay with me Katniss. I want you to feel safe." He says, looking worried. I had forgotten about Tom. It was very likely he was in this too. I had hoped he wasn't.

"I feel safe when I'm with you and my family. I feel safe in the Hunger Games of all places. We have another chance, Peeta. And if we use it properly, we can take him down." I say and make him look at me again. "You're not on a tightrope, don't look down, look forward and see the opportunities that come out of finishing the rope."

"Thanks Katniss." He replies, really focusing on the words, knowing that I was right to say what I did. "I love you Katniss. Everything you do, everywhere you go, I will always love you."

I sighed in his arms. I heard a giggle from the kids, knowing they were still awake, I carefully left Peeta, stepped on the branches of the tree and tickled them. It was the first time I heard them laugh in ages. They didn't know what was in for them. I once again wished my kids goodnight and snuggled into Peeta's arms. Why did it feel so wrong, to feel so loved and at home in the Hunger Games arena? I shook it off, and fell asleep, the first time I had done so in 5 years.

SNOW'S POV

Sam Snow sighed. He finally had Katniss where he wanted her. Feeling so comfortable, so happy was a dangerous thing.

He obviously made it easy for the woman at the Cornucopia. He promised those people their towns would live after, but they had already been decimated. He laughed at the gullible people's memory.

He watched as Katniss fell asleep and watched as the other group that had formed begin to kill each other in a fight. He wanted to spice it up for the viewers and let the game controllers release the wolves. He sighed in happiness as he watched the wolves maul both groups, leaving 6 people in the Hunger Games. He only put Katniss's family in them to keep them alive, and make the surviving Districts notice what would happen if they undermined his rule.

He visited the torture chamber he had prepared for the happy family. He knew he wanted to destroy Katniss's life, as she had done his fathers. Maybe he would've seen and met his father if he survived, but no. Instead, Katniss had to kill his father, not savour him.

He vomited at the thought of the woman. He knew what would make him even happier. He visited his military prisoner.

"You have one last chance to see and apologise to Katniss, but you must go through the Hunger Games to see her." He said, reeling him into the deal.

"Anything for her." Tom replied standing up.

"Be careful, loyalty can be dangerous, especially to the wrong people." He said, bringing him closer. He then pulled out a pistol and shot Tom. His warm skin tone and clothes were soon soaked with blood. He pulled some hair from his head and took it to the labs. The game controllers and pulled away the wolves. He placed some of Tom's hair in a packet, along with Haymitch's. That fool chose the wrong side too soon. He threw the bag on the table.

"Make some more wolves. Make them very frightening." Snow walked out of the room, and then muttered to himself "Make Katniss pay." He then went back to the TV screen and watched the other contestants. Both got in a fight, and both killed themselves. He decided that if they survived the wolves, he would bring them to them mansion and slay them there. He sighed and watched the show, and he was excited for the pain Katniss would endure.


	8. Memories

KATNISS'S POV

Peeta woke me up in the morning. He told me the rest of the cannons had fired, and everyone was dead. I now knew what Snow was trying to do. He was trying to make me look like a hero so that, when he killed my family and destroyed my reputation, people would believe they could do anything to undermine his rule. Well played. I alerted Peeta of this. He sighed and held me close again.

"He really wants to fuck this up, doesn't he?"

"Yeah." I sighed as I heard a helicopter above me. They had come to collect us. I woke the kids and told them that we still had to visit somewhere else before heading home. If they even guessed what was in store, they would panic, and I wouldn't know how to get them to calm down.

Once we were in the helicopter, many military hands grabbed us and held us in our seats. It certainly was a great view, and I would've enjoyed if I wasn't being held in enemy space. I noticed that the military still had their blinking controllers on. I could've tried to attack and escape, but I wanted to have a shot at taking Snow down, or at least inspire others to. I looked out the window once more. I supposed I should've enjoyed the great height while I was up there.

I then began focusing on what I had. My family around me, the military guarding me. My foot was getting pins and needles, so I moved it around a little bit, and remembered the knives still in my shoe. They hadn't cut into any skin, but there was enough sharpness in the blade to stab someone. I'd have to remember that later if I do face Snow.

It felt like the ride took ages, and when I finally saw Snow's mansion once again, I felt so intimidated. How the hell was I supposed to make it out of here with all my family alive? The guards showed us in. They took us through many doors and security to be the father's son awaited us.

"Greetings, winners of the final Hunger Games. As he walked around, he showed us where he kept the wolves from my first Hunger Games, and the jubjub birds from the second. Tears slipped down my face as I remembered killing so many innocents. I felt fricking horrendous. But i couldn't let myself down. I needed to stay focused. I wiped the tear of my face and made sure my face was expressionless. Peeta did the same.

"Oh, acting all tough are we? Well, let me do something that might have you panicking a bit." Snow made my panic at the thought. He gestured for my children to be taken into a glass room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Peeta shouted and began trying to let the guard run at Snow.

"Gassing them." He replied carelessly.

"What the fucking hell?" I screamed at him, so mad all I saw was red. "Why do you want to kill more innocents? My children deserve to have a life!"

"Because you killed my father! Maybe I could've have met him, even talked to him, but you took that away!" He returned with equal anger. My children were soon inside the chamber, and blue gas began filtering in. "I only killed to get your attention and bring you here. I'm only here to destroy you, your family and your memory in one strike!" He pulled out a pistol. Peeta was still wrestling with his guard. If he made it, maybe I would. Snow loaded it with one bullet. "Everyone will know you were taken down by Sam Snow." Peeta pulled free the same time Snow pulled the trigger. I closed my eyes, knowing, maybe even hoping that death would take me. When I opened my eyes, Peeta was lying on the ground, unmoving, with red blood staining his shirt. I heard my children scream through the gas. I wanted to tell them that I was okay, but grief brought me to my knees. My hands flew over my face, and constant tears began pouring down my face. I couldn't breathe, or focus. Peeta was my rock, tying me to the ground. His gone. His gone. His gone. Every memory replayed through my mind. It was soon interrupted by that shitty Sam Snow. Peeta tried to save me. He risked his life. I remembered Clara and Peeta. Their final wishes was for me to finish him. The thought brought me back to reality. I could grieve later.

"Fuck, he messed up my shot!" Snow sighed, and re-loaded. Once he had, he began to walk up close to me, and I remembered my knives. The timing had to be perfect. Before he could see, I pulled one small knife out of my boot. I hid it in my hands, as I covered my face. The cool metal stung against my hot and flustered face. I waited for him to say something, so I knew where to attack. "Don't worry Katniss, you will soon join my father and your husband in death soon enough." The thought made me utterly sick. I heard a footstep sound right next to my ear. I had fallen over Peeta's body, and I remembered what I had to do. "Goodbye." Before he could pull the trigger, I turned around and stabbed Snow in the heart. He fell backwards, staggering towards his table. "You bitch!" He shouted. The guard tried to help him, but I took another knife and stabbed him too. He was alone.

"This time, you go ahead and join your father. I won't for as long as I will too." I shoved him to the ground, and heard a snap. I didn't look back as I stabbed the glass chamber with my life, releasing the gas from the chamber. Harry and Mia were gasping for air, and had more tears then mine falling down my face. "Let's bring Daddy home, and get out of here." I said to them. Peeta was a heavy guy, but the kids had grown strong over the days in the forest and were able to sprint while taking their father out the door.

We stopped to rest hours after running, and all of us slumped against the tree. "What will happen now, Mummy?" Harry said.

"We'll go to a different place, where they grow many fruits, and that will be our new home after we bury Daddy." I couldn't hold it in, and burst into tears. My children held on to me tightly, and I was so grateful I still had some family. I smiled and cried as I burst into happy memories of the times with Peeta through the pain, and through our family. It was the middle of the night, and it was cold. I threw my jacket over the kids, and laid next to them. I knew I'd never let them go.


End file.
